Using guard structure techniques, signal traces (e.g., electrically conductive traces of material disposed on or embedded within a substrate and configured to carry one or more electrical signals) can be electrically protected from such things as capacitive coupling with a nearby trace, cross-talk from another trace, electrical interference, or electrical leakage. The exemplary embodiments of the invention disclosed herein relate to improved guard structures and methods of making and using such guard structures.